The present invention relates to a twisting device having enhanced productivity and, more particularly, to a twisting device, which changes the original one-to-one production structure into a two-to-two or a three-to-three production structure in the original space.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a prior art twisting device, wherein a fiber strand 3 on a fiber cake 2 is connected to a bobbin 5 through the rotation of the fiber cake 2 on a creel 1. The fiber strand 3 between the fiber cake 2 and the bobbin 5 will be twisted through the rotation of a spindle motor 6. The fiber strand 3 after twisting passes through a strand-cut sensor 7 and then is wound around the bobbin 5 driven by the spindle motor 6. The balloon control ring 8 and the oil ring 9 are connected and simultaneously driven by the ring rail 10 to move upwards and downwards outside the bobbin 5. The bobbins 5 are separated one from another by separators 4. The above device is called a twisting machine. The twisting machine shown in the figures are mainly applied to fiberglass. FIGS. 4 and 5 show the structure of a prior art oil ring 9. Oil is supplied to the oil ring 9 via an oil duct 1a on the ring rail 10. The oil duct is commonly an oil-supplying pipeline. However, if it is used as a dual-ring type oil ring of the present invention, the situation that oil cannot be supplied to the outer oil ring will happen.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the fiber cakes 2 are installed at the creels 1 of the above twisting machine, the creels 1 will be respectively arranged at the upper part and the lower part of the above machine to let each fiber cake 2 only match a bobbin 5 so as to maximize the use of space. However, this is only an improvement on the height and length of the mechanical structure. Moreover, the bearable weight of the creel 1 far exceeds the weight of the fiber cake 2. That is, the creel is designed to bear more than one fiber cakes. Although the prior art structure has been improved on the basic one-to-one twisting structure, it has the problem that the productivity cannot be further expanded using the same space.
One object of the present invention is to provide a twisting device having enhanced productivity, wherein a bobbin is added to each single set in the width direction of the machine, and a pair of fiber cakes are simultaneously placed on a creel in the original space configuration. The fiber cake is designed to have only a half width of the original fiber cake. Under the premise of the same weight of a fiber cake, the thickness of the fiber cake is increased so that two fiber cakes can be received in the structure of the creel. The original one-to-one production structure is thus changed into a two-to-two production structure. Therefore, the productivity can be doubled, and the cost of machines can be reduced. In other words, a machine of double productivity is obtained, and a half area of the twisting production line can be saved. Briefly, the productivity per unit time per unit ground area is doubled. The above method can also be used to expand the structure of a twisting machine into a three-to-three or a four-to-four structure.
To achieve the above object, a pair of fiber cakes are simultaneously hung on a transversely hung creel. The pair of fiber cakes respectively unloosen two fiber strands downwards during the rotation process of the creel. Each of the two fiber strands passes through a strand-cut sensor and then enters a balloon control ring. Through the guide of an oil ring, each of the fiber strands is twisted and then wound around a bobbin driven by a spindle motor. The pair of balloon control rings and the pair of oil rings are simultaneously driven by a ring rail to move upwards and downwards on the bobbin. Therefore, a pair of fiber strands and a pair of bobbins can use the same creel.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: